Alone
by zyjizhang
Summary: "Sehun, apa kau ingin selalu bersamaku?" / "Tentu Kai, tentu." / "Apa yg akan kau lakukan kalau suatu hari nanti aku pergi?" / "Aku akan menyusulmu, segera." (HunKai/SeKai fanfiction)


_**Alone**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama serta wajah mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya.

..

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

Tak ada. Sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang mampu meyakinkanku. Melupakanmu, bagaimana itu mungkin saat hati, pikiranku, bahkan tubuhku tak berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari kenanganmu.

Tanpa aku sadari aku kembali meniti jalanan lurus itu. Jalan di pinggir sungai. Monoton dan terlalu biasa. Lagi, aku merasakan sesak itu merambati hatiku. Membuat kerongkonganku tersumbat, otakku terasa kaku. Bahkan kakiku melangkah dengan berat. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku tak mampu menghentikan lagkah kaki ini. Aku tak bisa membuat mata ini tidak memandang setiap sudut jalanan itu. Pendar kemerahan dari matahari sore membuat aku meringis sakit. Tak ada yang berubah disini. Tapi kenapa sekarang langkah kakiku terasa tak seringan dulu lagi?

Angin berdesir, menggoyangkan rambut hitamku yang selalu kau katakan selembut kapas. Arah angin itu membuat aku mengikutinya dengan pandanganku. Dan kau lihat, bahkan angin pun berpihak padamu. Perlahan aku mendekat, mendekati pepohonan disana.

"Indah bukan? Kau harusnya tau, sesuatu yang membawa keindahan tak selalu harus di mulai dari sesuatu yang mahal. Kau lihat pohon ini? Orang bahkan tak akan memandang dua kali padanya, tapi ketika melihatnya sekarang, akan kah kau berani mengatakan pohon ini tidak indah?"

Barangkali sesuatu yang kau katakan waktu itu memang benar Kai. Lihat saja bagaimana sekarang pohon ini begitu indah di mataku.

Semua ini membuatku tak tahan. Aku kembali membuang pandang. Melangkahkan kaki—lagi—seakan aku tahu kemana aku harus pergi untuk menghilangkan rasa ini.

Tapi sepertinya aku memang tahu. Walaupun saat ini aku lumpuh otak. Satu teori yang sejak dulu berusaha kau sampaikan kepadaku, bahwa ketika kau mencintai, kau akan selalu tahu kemana harus mencari. Kini aku merasakan itu Kai. Otakku macet, tapi kakiku melangkah sesuai kata hati.

Dan sekarang sekali lagi aku berakhir di tempat ini. Taman bunga matahari. Mereka memandang matahari seakan silaunya cahaya itu tak akan membuat mereka buta. Apa katamu dulu, apa katamu dulu tentang mereka, Kai?

"Aku selalu iri dengan bunga matahari. Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa seperti mereka." Katamu dulu. Dengan pandangan kerinduan memandang deretan bunga itu seakan mereka telah benar-benar mengalahkanmu.

"Apa hebatnya bunga matahari?" Dulu kau menertawakanku karena mengatakan itu. Apa, apa yang kau bilang waktu itu membuat aku terdiam.

"Bunga matahari, Sehun. Kesetiaan mereka, komitmen mereka. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Dia berdiri tegak di padang ini. Kuncup saat matahari terbenam, tapi kemudian ketika matahari datang, mereka akan mekar dan mulai memandang matahari seakan memang disanalah hidupnya. Tak goyah sedikitpun. Mereka hidup hanya untuk memandang matahari. Dan betapa mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Sore hari itu, aku memandangmu. Dalam pendarahan cahaya kuning emas matahari, aku melihat siluet bayanganmu begitu indah. Aku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah kau adalah matahariku?

Ku langkahkan kaki sekali lagi. Dan aku segera tahu, bahwa itu benar. Akulah si bunga matahari, dan kaulah mataharinya Kai. Apakah itu kurang jelas? Siapapun yang melihat aku sekarang Kai, mereka akan tahu bahwa apa yang aku katakan memang benar.

Tanganku terangkat untuk meremat dada kiriku. Aku tak pernah tahu Kai, bahkan hanya dengan memandang bunga-bunga ini membuat dadaku sakit.

"Sehun, jika suatu saat nanti kau tanpaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku membenci saat kau menanyakan itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertanya tentang hal menakutkan itu dan tetap tersenyum? "Ini jika, Sehun. Jika aku benar-benar pergi, akankah kau hidup dengan baik?"

Dan tubuhku terjatuh di atas padang itu Kai. Diantara bunga-bunga matahari yang tengah memandangi matahari mereka. Tidak Kai, pikirmu, bagaimana mungkin sebatang bunga matahari bisa hidup tanpa matahari mereka? Kau sendiri tahu Kai, itu mustahil.

"Kalau kau nanti mendapati ruang kosong di sebelahmu. Maukah kau segera mengisinya lagi Sehun?" Kau bertanya seakan itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Tak akan ada kekosongan Kai. Tempat itu sudah menjadi milikmu." Tegas, aku selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini dengan tegas.

Mataku memburam. Aku tidak tahu, tapi rupanya saat itu kau sedang membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu Kai? Kau mengatakan itu karena kau ingin atau karena kau melihat akan adanya kemungkin itu Kai? Kai, apakah mungkin saat itu pun kau sudah melihat bagaimana ini akan berakhir?

"Sehun, kau ingat, dulu aku pernah berkata. Jika kita memilih bersama, bukankah akan selalu ada kemungkinan kita akan berpisah?" Suaramu selalu di warnai keriangan saat membicarakan tentang perpisahan. Hingga aku tanpa kesulitan akan mampu meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau hanya sedang bercanda, atau seperti biasa, kau sedang mengigau.

"Berpisah hanya kalau Tuhan memisahkan, Kai." itu adalah kutipan kalimat yang sering aku dengar di drama yang kita tonton. Dan aku mengutipnya, berharap kau akan segera tutup mulut begitu aku melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Ya, persis seperti itulah maksudku Sehun." Kau menanggapinya dengan baik sekali. Tersenyum lebar, dan kemudian mendekapku.

Dekapan itu masih terasa sampai sekarang Kai. Dan sekarang, diantara bunga-bunga menjulang inii, aku menyadari, tentu saja kau setuju dengan ucapanku. Karena memang itulah yang berusaha kau sampaikan padaku.

"Sehun, taukah kau, bahwa kau tak akan pernah mati selama masih ada seseorang yang mengingatmu."

Kai, aku terkadang bingung. kenapa kau memandangku seakan saat itu adalah saat terakhir yang akan kita lewatkan bersama. Setiap hari, kau selalu menggenggam tanganku erat sekali, kau harusnya tau, bahwa tenagamu itu hampir berbanding lurus denganku. Dan tentu saja cengkraman erat itu membuatku sakit, tapi Kai apakah bahkan saat itu pun kau melihat perpisahan itu mengintai kita?

"Sehun, Sehun…" tapi hari itu kau berbeda. Duduk di antara bunga kesukaanmu, memandangku tersenyum dengan air mata menetes tiada henti dari matamu. Awalnya aku pikir, semua itu hanya karena kau terlalu bahagia, entah karena alasan apa.

Kau duduk disana, masih menggenggam tanganku dan kemudian menunduk. Menenggelamkan wajahmu di antara lututku. Kau selalu melakukan itu ketika kau merasa bebanmu terlalu berat. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku terguncang. Kau tak akan pernah meneteskan air mata selama hal itu masih sanggup kau tahan, tapi kau menangis Kai. Menangis di haapanku, sesuatu yang kau katakan tak akan pernah kau lakukan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Apakah kau akan membenciku seandainya aku mengingkari janji kita?" Janji yang kau maksud itu adalah janji bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku Kai? benar?

Aku memandang wajahmu dengan kosong. Aku tak pernah berhasil membuat diriku baik-baik saja saat kau mulai berbicara sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti itu Kai.

"Apapun itu Kai, jangan katakan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku." Ujarku kaku.

Sore hari itu, ditemani bunga matahri dan matahari yang hampir terbenam, aku menatatapmu nanar. Kau mengusap setiap inci wajahku dengan jari bergetar. Waktu itu aku hampir saja membencimu. Aku benci kau mengatakan hal-hal yang mustahil. Dan aku benci betapa aku melihat keseriusan itu dalam matamu.

Dengan perasaan getir aku bangkit dari padang itu. Mataku cukup buram untuk mengabaikan saja bagaimana indahnya pemandangan sore hari itu. Pemandangan yang hampir sama dengan apa yang aku lihat denganmu. Matamu, sampai saat ini dia masih menghantuiku. Kai, apakah ini yang kau maksud mengingkari janji? Ya, Kai kau mengingkarinya. Tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa membencimu? Kai, setelah kau membawa pergi hatiku, akankah kau akan membawa pergi kewarasanku juga?

..

..

..

Kau benci mawar kan Kai? Kau benci semua hal yang menyangkut mawar. Bagaimana kalau aku bawakan itu sekarang padamu Kai? Dengan begitu, maukah kau membenciku? Karena begitu menyesakkan saat aku mengingatmu, hanya kenangan-kenangan tentang bagaimana kau mencintaiku lah yang selalu aku ingat. Dan itu semakin membuat luka ini bertambah lebar, karena aku sadar, itu tak akan pernah aku rasakan lagi.

Bagaimana kau memandangku dengan mata indah kesukaanku.

Bagaimana kau menggenggam tanganku seakan kau tak ingin melepaskannya dan tetap begitu selamanya.

Tentang bagaimana kau melangkah disampingku dan mengisi otakku dengan hal-hal yang baru kau temui.

Semua itu terlalu banyak Kai. Dan terlalu indah.

Aku ingin melupakannya. Tapi aku yakin aku akan mati jika aku nekat melakukannya. Membayangan aku harus menghapus wajahmu yang selalu aku rindukan, senyuman yang selalu membuat aku berpikir bahwa dunia itu indah. Aku tidak sanggup Kai, karena kau sudah menyatu dengan ku. Bagaimana aku sekarang akan meneruskan langkah ini?

"Sehun, kau lelah? Apakah kakimu lelah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menggendongmu saja?"

Aku tertawa lirih saat mengingat ucapanmu suatu kali saat kita sedang mendaki. Dengan penuh tekad kau menawarkan punggungmu. Tapi aku, apakah kau pikir aku akan tega membebanimu seperti itu? Dasar laki-laki bodoh.

Aku berlutut di samping batu nisan itu. Dan menaruh mawar di atasnya. Aku benar-benar membawakanmu mawar Kai? Aku jahat kan? Kalau begitu, bisakah sekarang kau datang padaku dan katakan kau membenciku Kai? Perasaan ini begitu menyesakkan, kau berdiam diri dengan damai di bawah sana. Apa kau setega itu untuk meninggalkan seorang diri disini Kai, aku yang akan mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah kita.

Aku ingin sekali memakimu karena menyembunyikan hal besar dariku. Lemah jantung? Dan aku mengajakmu untuk mendaki gunung yang tinggi dan setelahnya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan ekstrim itu Kai, pikirmu bagaimana sekarang aku akan bertahan saat kenangan terakhir yang aku ingat tentangmu adalah bagaimana susahnya kau mengambil nafas dalam pelukanku. Wajahmu pucat pasi dan keringat membanjiri dahimu?

Ingin sekali aku mengubur diriku saat aku terlambat membawamu ke gedung penuh orang sakit itu dan mengakibatkan aku kehilanganmu.

Tapi Kai, sekarang waktunya aku beranjak dari sini. Aku harus meninggalkanmu—lagi—untuk kembali ke rumah.

..

..

..

Aku mengendarai mobil itu dengan sedikit sinting. Pikiranku berkabut dan mataku pun berkabut. Jalanan tampak padat, dan sama sekali tak terpikirakan olehku untuk mengurangi laju mobilku.

Aku sedang mengingat bagaimana Kai tersenyum padaku saat benda bedar berwarna merah serta menyorotkan lampu yang terlalu terang menghadang mobilku. Aku tak mengingat apapun, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Suara-suara keras, teriakan, tapi mataku masih gelap dan tak melihat apapun. Disaat seperti itu, wajah Kai dalam benakku terlihat semakin nyata.

"Sehun, apakah kau ingin selalu bersamaku?"

"Tentu Kai, tentu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau suatu hari nanti aku pergi?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu, segera."

..

..

..

*END*

 **P.S:**

Hai, ini fanfiction abal banget. Fanfiction ini di inspirasi dari salah satu moment HunKai yang bikin aku nyesek banget -_-

Aku nggak tahu ini angstnya berhasil apa kagak. Tapi juju raja, aku bener-bener menitikkan air mata saat ngetiknya. Mungkin efek bentar lagi aku bakal ninggalin rumah, coz sebentar lagi perkuliahan udah mulai aktif lagi *kagak ada yg nanya*

Udahan ah, semoga kalian suka ya,,,,

Dan review juseyooooo/…..

Salam: HunKai Love :*


End file.
